


Retelling (One Day One Shot)

by Mindscape_13



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, Story Hetian Mo Guanshan Zhanzhengxi jianyi sickmo little red riding hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13
Summary: Where Mo Guanshan is sick and He Tian takes care of him and tells him a story.
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Kudos: 21





	Retelling (One Day One Shot)

him. Little Red head laughed. My big brave Wolfy he said. Making He Tian's tail wag excitedly. They cuddled on the bed. And talked and stuff with a few kisses here and there-'

"Your really pathetic you know that." Mo Guanshan said to He Tian who shrugged. He was milking this story for all that it's worth.

'Little Red head slept over the night while the pale blond went to Zhengxi and spent the night there doing the nasty with him. The wolf was healed the next morning and he and little Red head did the nasty a few times before he left the exhausted little Red head to go and kill She Li. 

Man She Li didn't stand a chance. He Tian beat him up good before killing him and decapitating him and stuff. He didn't even eat him cause he didn't want to be contaminated with whatever diseases She Li might've had. He just dumped his body parts into the river. Anyway, Zhengxi and the pale blond moved in together and Little Red head and the The Wolf moved in together in the cottage that belonged to the pale blond.

And they lived happily ever after. He Tian eating little red head's salami every night before going to sleep ofcourse. The end.'

There was a silence and He Tian looked down at Mo Guanshan who looked unimpressed. "That was the most horrible story I have ever heard. Your a shitty story teller. Where the hell did you get the idea to make that up?" Mo Guanshan told him. He Tian shrugged. "It's my version. And my version sounds better." Mo Guanshan shaked his head and turned away from him "I am never letting you tell me a story again." He grumbled and He Tian laughed. 

"Fine. The Three men and a boy called carrot top is better than little red head, wanna hear?"

"No!"


End file.
